Iris
by Artemis Day
Summary: In the end scene party, what if Sarah had seen Jareth watching her in his owl form, and her curiousity got the best of her? J/S Oneshot!


**A/N: I'm sure this has been done before but whatever, I just write them as they come to me.**

* * *

She was mocking him, he was sure of it. Her happy expression as she played with the goblins, his goblins; it made him furious. His avian eyes watched her every move and not once did she see him. He felt a surge of rage toward the young brunette, how dare she be so happy after what she did to him?

He offered her everything. Everything she ever wanted and she had refused it, refused _him_. Yet as angry as he was with her, he still couldn't deny his love. She would probably forget all about him, maybe even assume the whole thing was a fantasy brought about by her active imagination, but he would never forget her. She would haunt his dreams while he slept and whenever his mind wandered, it would go to her.

Eventually he couldn't bear to watch anymore. He would fly away back to his castle and await his subjects' return. He wouldn't acknowledge their absence in any way, it would surprise them but he didn't care; he just wanted to forget Sarah Williams and how she was almost his. He took long last look at her, she was so beautiful for such a young mortal. He almost couldn't look away.

And then their eyes met.

* * *

Sarah was having the time of her life. After a game of Scrabble with Sir Didymus and a few dances with the goblins (who weren't really that good at it), she had settled down with her first friend Hoggle and they started up a conversation. She'd been listening to his story about the time fairies had invaded his home when her wandering eyes reached the window, and beheld a pair of amber eyes staring back at her.

Her heart stopped. The eyes belonged to a large barn owl; one Sarah knew she'd seen before.

_'What is he doing here?'_ She screamed in her mind.

Her eyes darted away from him and she saw that no one else had noticed his presence. She looked back and he was still there, still watching her. She wondered how long he'd been perched out on that tree branch. She supposed he was just wondering where his goblins had gone, but then why was he watching her and not them?

In an instant her mind went back to the ballroom illusion he had used to try and throw her off track. She remembered their dance and the song that he sang to her. Thinking back now, that was probably the moment she was happiest during her whole journey, but that was probably his doing, wasn't it?"

"Sarah!" Hoggle yelled causing her to jump.

She tore her eyes away from the owl and toward her friend, "What?"

"Are you listenin'?" Hoggle asked her angrily, "You've been staring off into space for the last minute or so."

"I- uh," She tried to think of an excuse and her eyes once again went to the window. This time however, the owl was gone and Sarah felt a pang of disappointment run through her.

"I was just thinking," She finally answered, "I'm sorry Hoggle, I'm listening."

Hoggle observed her for a minute and then seemed to accept that response as he continued with his story. Sarah tried to pay attention to her friend, but her mind kept going back to the Goblin King. Every now and then she would look out the window again, almost wishing that she would she him out there watching her in his owl form.

Eventually Hoggle finished his story and the party began to wind down as one by one the goblins grew tired and departed for home. Near midnight, Sarah could no longer take it, she had to see if he was still there.

"Um guys," She said getting Hoggle and Sir Didymus's attention, "I'll be right back, I have to go take care of something."

"Do you need assisstance my Lady?" Didymus asked.

"Uh no, thank you though," Sarah answered while seaching for an excuse, "I have to go…use the ladies room."

Both of them seemed to understand this as they began to blush slightly.

"Oh I see," Didymus answered, "Well then I shall make sure you are not disturbed my Lady."

"Thank you Sir Didymus." Sarah answered smiling.

With that she left the room and after making sure no one had followed her walked down the hallway. First she peeked into her brother's room to make sure he was still there just in case. She smiled again at seeing the baby fast asleep with Lancelot wrapped in his tiny arms.

Slowly she closed the door and descended down the stairs. It was pitch black outside and all she could hear were the sounds of the chirping crickets. She took slow, small steps around the house to the backyard and looked up at the tree she'd seen him in. There was nothing on it's branches except leaves and her heart began to sink.

It was at that moment she began to wonder why she cared so much, this was the man who had kidnapped her brother and made her fight her way through his Labyrinth to get him back! He was her enemy, wasn't he? Sarah had never felt more confused in her life and she wished that she could understand what she was feeling.

Suddenly, a chill ran up and down her spine and she realized that she was no longer alone. Sarah could feel him behind her, waiting for her to turn and face him. She did so slowly and as she looked up at his eyes, she was surprised at how dead they looked.

"Hello Sarah," He said with a frown.

Sarah opened her mouth slowly, unsure of what to say, "Goblin King."

Jareth just stared at her, as if trying to decide if he should stay and talk to her or just leave. Sarah tried not to let him see how unnerved she was but he probably saw through it.

"What are you dong here?" She blurted out before she could stop herself.

As soon as she said it she became afraid of how he would respond, however that fear diminished significantly when she saw his expression change to one of nervousness.

"…My goblins," He finally stated, "You have them in your house, I was just making sure they were all there."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well in that case you have no reason to stick around since most of them have gone home by now."

Jareth didn't move or speak, so Sarah asked him the question that had been plaguing her.

"Besides, if you were really so concerned about the Goblins, why were you watching me so much?"

Now Jareth looked about ready to turned back into his owl form and fly away forever, and Sarah found she couldn't let that happen. She needed to understand where she stood in his eyes.

"Sarah," He said softly, "Do you remember what I said to you before you defeated me?"

As soon as he asked the memory appeared in her mind and she slowly nodded her head.

"You said 'Fear me, love me, do as I say-"

"And I will be your slave." Jareth finished, his eyes soft and filling with sadness, "Do you understand what I was asking of you?"

At that Sarah's mind went blank, and she realized that she really didn't. She did understand that he was asking for her love, but she felt that there was more to it, and she couldn't figure out just what it was. At the time she had been too busy worrying about losing Toby, but now that he was no longer in danger…

She opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say or do while Jareth waited expectantly for her answer. As she looked into his eyes she could see something in them that shocked her, the sadness was still there, but with it was longing. As if he really had meant everything he said.

In that moment, Sarah could almost feel tears in her eyes, and she had to know if this was for real; if he really did love her and if she could feel the same way.

"Jareth," She said softly, "I-I have to do something, and I have to do it now, or else I don't think I'll be able to at all."

Before Jareth could question what she meant Sarah summed up all her courage, grabbed his poet's shirt in her hands and pulled him closer to her. Fearing she would lose her nerve she quickly pressed her lips against his and slowly raised one hand into his hair to hold him still. Jareth let out a gasp of shock and then his arms slowly wrapped around her waist.

Soon he was kissing her back with so much passion it almost made Sarah dizzy. She couldn't believe this was happening, or that she was the one who had started it, but she couldn't go back now and she didn't really want to anyway.

Jareth couldn't believe what was happening. His arms were wrapped around Sarah's thin body and her sweet lips were on his. He had never felt so happy in his life. Kissing her was everything he'd ever dreamed it would be and more. All to soon, Sarah pulled away and stared into his dark eyes with shock and awe.

"Wow." She whispered.

Her eyes widened at that and she immediately pulled away from his embrace, a furious blush in her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," She stammered nervously, "I just- I- I don't know what came over me, I-"

She trailed off and took a deep breath. Her face became a bit less red as she calmed herself down and looked up at him again, "I just needed to know."

"Know what Sarah?" Jareth asked softly.

Again she took a moment before answering, "I needed to know if you were being sincere."

Jareth smiled a bit at that, "And what do think now?"

"I- I think you were." Sarah answered nervously.

"So now do you understand what I was offering you Sarah?" Jareth asked, a hint of eagerness in his voice.

Sarah looked at him and sighed, which made some of his happiness fade.

"That's the thing, I really don't." She answered, "I know what you want from me, I just can't give it to you."

Jareth could almost feel his heart breaking. He couldn't even look at her anymore for he feared that he would start crying.

"I understand," He told her in a flat tone, "I apologize for wasting your time then."

He was about to turn and depart when Sarah grabbed his arm and held on tight.

"Wait!" She cried, "You didn't let me finish."

Jareth stared at her angrily and attempted to remove his arm from her grasp, "I think you've said it all already Sarah."

"No!" She insisted refusing to let him go, "I know you want me to love you, but I'm only fifteen, I've never been in love before. I don't know what it feels like. I want to love you but I can't, not yet."

Jareth's anger then faded, replaced by confusion and even a little hope. She wanted to love him?

"What are you saying Sarah?" he asked slowly.

"I'm saying…" She trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right words, "I'm asking you to give me some time."

"Time?"

"Yes," She answered nodding, "I need time to grow up and understand all this. I know that you love me, that's why I hope you can wait for me; and then someday, you can make me that offer again."

His eyes never left her face, her words were spinning around in his mind. Could he do that? Could he wait for her? Who knows how long it could take, it might be years before she called to him again, was it possible for him to wait that long for her?

"Jareth?" She called him softly.

"Sarah," His whispered as his hand rose and came to rest on her face, "I would like nothing more than you carry you away with me right now and never let you go."

She stared at him expectantly with only a hint of fear. Slowly he removed his hand.

"But I understand and I will do this for you, in the hope that you will one day return to me."

Sarah smiled at him and nodded her head, "Thank you."

"Just promise that you won't forget me." Jareth stated.

"You don't have to ask." Sarah answered.

Jareth smiled again, reveling in the moment. For he knew it would be a long time before he saw her again, but he would follow her request. He would let her have time to figure things out for herself. He would wait patiently for her until the time came when she was ready to come back to him.

He knew that she would, because really, what kind of mortal could measure up to him? Jareth smirked a little at the thought but made sure Sarah didn't see as he bade her farewell for the second time and last time, because next time they saw each other there would be no goodbye, for next time he would be taking her home.

* * *

When Sarah returned to her room, only her three best friends remained. She was surprised to find them cleaning up the mess the goblins left behind. Hoggle was busy straightening out her bed while Didymus and Ludo attempted to pick up and dispose of all the garbage.

"Guys you don't have to that," She said chuckling.

"It's no problem at all my Lady!" Sir Didymus said proudly, "I would do anything for you."

"Sawah fwiend." Ludo said seemingly in agreement.

Sarah grinned and began to help them clean. By the time they finished Ludo looked like he was about to fall over and go to sleep right on Sarah's floor. So Didymus and Hoggle assisted him to the mirror.

"Just call whenever you need us Sarah." Hoggle told her as they were leaving.

"I will, goodbye!"

They all bid her goodbye and soon were gone, leaving Sarah all alone for the first time since that morning. It was then that she realized how tired she was. She fell down onto her bed without even putting her pajamas on and was about to go to sleep when she heard a rushing sound outside her window.

Her head shot up and she could see something laying on her window sill. Sarah got up and walked over. There on the window lay a small bouquet of flowers. Gasping softly, Sarah picked them up and examined them. They were all flowers found aboveground and most of them she was able to identify. In the middle were a group of Iris's but most prominent was the single flower in the center, a Forget-me-not.

Sarah smiled and looked out into the night sky.

"Never."

* * *

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now _

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

**A/N: This one I don't really like much. However my other Labyrinth one-shot did pretty well so maybe people will like this one too. So as I'm sure you can now tell the title and general idea for the fic came from the song 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls. It seems like every time I write a one shot it's based on a song. I can think of five others off the top of my head all based on songs. My other Laby one-shot 'The Queen', which has a less…optimistic ending than this I thought of while listening to 'Hear You Me' by Jimmy Eat World. I didn't mention it there though.**

**Anyway, that's all I really have to say. Now I just have to get back to all the other fics I've been neglecting…good night everybody.**


End file.
